Le supplice de l'attente
by Brin d'Marmotte
Summary: Il n'allait pas tarder à craquer. Elle était juste en face de lui, à peine quelques mètres. La torture lui était insupportable. Un vrai supplice, l'attente était éternelle.


**Titre : Le supplice de l'attente**

**Pairing : Tony / Ziva**

**Aucun spoil, impossible de situer cet OS... **

_« Règle n°12 : Ne jamais sortir avec un collègue. »_

Anthony DiNozzo maudissait ce code. Il n'avait jamais autant détesté quelque chose que cette stipulation. Elle l'empêchait, l'entravait, il ne pouvait rien faire, il lui était impossible d'agir et était condamné à observer.

Observer, et ne pas esquisser le moindre geste. La punition était cruelle, détestable, on ne pouvait imaginer martyr plus douloureux ! Ne toucher qu'avec les yeux. Dieu que cette cette expression était froide, torturante. Il ne pouvait que caresser du regard, mais voulait sentir le contact sur la peau de ses mains.

Il la fixait désespérément, dessinait ses formes qu'il connaissait déjà, mais provoquaient toujours cette légère chaleur. Et il la sentait, cette étincelle qui se baladait au niveau de son ventre. Ça dansait follement, ça se balançait délicieusement, là-dedans.

Machinalement, il porta la main à son abdomen. Il ne touchait que le tissu de sa chemise blanche. Il resta quelques instants dans cette étrange position, avant de se rendre compte que son corps agissait en dehors de sa pensée. Il détourna le regard pour observer son membre rebelle avec surprise, avant de le faire se saisir d'un stylo qui traînait sur son bureau, à l'abandon.

Il retomba bientôt dans sa rêverie. L'instrument de bureau glissait sur doigts, tourbillonnait joyeusement sur ses phalanges mates. Il savait qu'il aurait dû rester concentré sur son travail ; il pouvait se souvenir du bruit que faisait la main du patron quand elle frappait l'arrière de son crâne... Mais impossible.

Elle était juste en face de lui ; à peine quelques petits mètres les séparaient, mais la distance lui semblait énorme. C'était une tentation périlleuse, il savait le piège mais l'appât lui était divin... Elle attirait toute son attention, tous ses regards ; tout son quotidien. Il subissait son attraction tous les jours, et tous les jours il luttait contre lui-même et gagnait, épuisé mentalement. C'était un combat de tous les instants, pour lui et contre lui. S'il échouait, tous s'apercevraient de la vérité. Elle s'étalerait, crue et nue. Mais comme le plus souvent, cette sincérité était sale, injuste. Elle n'apporterait pas de bienfaits.

Il préférait avoir à batailler cette torture éternellement plutôt qu'une tranquillité amère et aigrie.

Elle était belle. Elle était plongée dans un rapport, ne sentait pas la brûlure de son regard. Elle était moins obsédante avec les yeux baissés. Il détaillait son petit visage anguleux à la peau de pêche, ses lèvres minces, pas très sensuelles, mais charnues et délicates, qui lui donnaient en même temps une certains sévérité et un air enfantin et effronté. Son haut noir à col rond laissait entrevoir la naissance de ses clavicules ; le dessiné de son cou lui paraissait la huitième merveille du monde.

Quoi ! Il aurait fallu renoncer à ce spectacle ! Ne plus la voir dans ses manies de tous les jours, ne pas être dans son sillage, ne plus se laisser aller à des conjectures si agréables dont elle était l'actrice principale !

Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Il fallait mentir, pour garder cette utopie qui le faisait si dépendant. Il abhorrait l'idée de cacher, en particulier à eux, qui lui tenaient lieu de famille ; il se sentait pitoyable, misérable de devoir leur taire la vérité, surtout sur quelque chose sur laquelle il était lui-même, bien. Mais il devait tout garder. Il ne voulait plus perdre. Il en connaissait la douleur, il l'avait subie deux fois déjà. Il était hors de question d'une troisième. Il avait tant donné sans recevoir, tant affronté pour au final ne rien retrouver. Il ne pourrait pas supporter une nouvelle disparition. Et surtout elle. Il était déjà trop impliqué, les sentiments se creusaient trop profondément dans son âme déchirée. La prochaine fois, ce serait le coup de grâce. L'apocalypse. Bang.

Il soupira.

Il le savait, qu'il l'aimait trop, c'était indéniable. Dire qu'il n'arriverait pas à vivre sans elle pouvait paraître niais, mais c'était tristement vrai. Il avait bien dû le reconnaître. Il n'aimait pas quand une mission se révélait finalement dangereuse au point d'en venir à se servir de leurs armes de service. Il n'aimait pas, et il s'inquiétait. Il mourrait d'angoisse de la savoir là, qu'elle risquât d'être touchée, d'être blessée ; de mourir.

Il comprenait la règle. C'était juste pour leur propre bien. Pour qu'ils ne souffrissent pas, qu'ils ne s'attachassent pas démesurément à des entités qui pouvaient disparaître de la surface de la terre en un battement de cil.

Il avait essayé pourtant. Il s'était contrôlé, il avait tenté d'endiguer ce flot grandissant, qui le submergeait et le laissait paniqué et complètement désemparé. Il croyait avoir tué ces sentiments qui l'effrayaient. Mais ils avaient fini par devenir déchaînés et il avait bien fallu y faire face.

Ç'avait été dur de surmonter cette peur de souffrir de nouveau. Mais il avait réussi.

« Dis donc, Tony, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu regardes le bureau de Ziva de cette façon ? »

Il reprit pied avec la réalité. Elle avait levé les yeux, étonnée. Il tourna la tête vers la droite, tombant sur le visage de son collègue et interlocuteur. Il ne fallait pas que McGee eût le moindre soupçon. Il sentait son ventre se tordre sous l'angoisse que peut-être ils avaient été découverts.

« Eh, McCommère, depuis quand est-ce que tu te mêles de mes affaires ? C'est moi qui fouilles dans ta vie privée et te cherches des noises, pas le contraire.

- C'était juste une question, Tony.

- Eh bien, non, le bleu. Avec toi, tout est complexe, mystifié. Ce n'était pas une simple question, je suis certain que...

- McGee, tu as dû arrêter Tony dans un ses légendaires séances de méditation. Ça arrive qu'il réfléchisse, tu sais. C'est rare, mais parfois, il peut avoir des idées de surdoué, les interrompit-elle en se remettant sur son dossier. »

Il reprit peu à peu ses moyens, après que la surprise provoquée par l'interrogation. Elle lui tendait une perche, un moyen de taire les doutes de McGee.

« Ziva, Ziva, Ziva, c'est génie. On dit avoir des idées de génie. Je dois dire que je me sens flatté par tes compliments sur mon intelligence, venant de toi, c'est... Mythique.

- Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi, Tony. »

Ils jouaient leurs propres rôles, il devait agir comme naturellement, mais la peur que la supercherie ne fût découverte lui tenaillait l'estomac. Rien ne devait la laisser filtrer.

Au fil des secondes qui passaient, il lui devenait plus aisé de discourir. La confiance reprenait du terrain ; il se réhabituait à leu jeu du chat et de la souris verbal, recommençant à raisonner comme le Tony qu'ils côtoyaient depuis toujours.

Il laissa planer quelques instants, faisant croire que le débat était clos, puis discrètement, il se saisit d'une feuille de papier vierge. En essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, il la froissa et la transforma en boule. Il leva le bas et visa la tête de Ziva quand :

« Tony, encore une preuve de ton idiotie ! »

La boulette lui fut confisquée, et pis, résonna le désormais célèbre bruit. Tony se massa la tête : il ne s'habituerait jamais aux claques de Gibbs.

« Au lieu de faire l'imbécile, DiNozzo, termine plutôt le rapport de fin de mission.

- Mais patron...

- Ou je te promets que tu resteras ici ce soir à l_'écrire_ en plusieurs exemplaires. Sans être payé.

- Reçu cinq sur cinq, patron. »

Gibbs resta quelques minutes afin de s'assurer que son ordre eût bien fait son effet, puis se saisit de quelques pochettes de dossiers, et emprunta l'escalier. Le silence régnait de nouveau dans l'open-office. Consciencieux, exemplaire. Presque.

Ce n'était pas sa journée, apparemment. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce fichu tas de papier. Les mots dansaient, les lignes de symboles étaient incompréhensibles. Son attention ne parvenait à se fixer.

Leur histoire lui rappelait souvent ces couples qui se cachaient pour s'aimer, délicieusement mièvres. Dans les films, ils s'appelaient Jack et Rose, Roméo et Juliette. Des héros et des héroïnes de drames romantiques qui se finissaient toujours mal.

La mort était bien plus présente dans leur quotidien. Chaque jour pouvait être le dernier. Il en avait à peine conscience ; son dos se glaçait rien qu'à l'éventualité que le lendemain pouvait cacher sa disparition.

Il en était désespéré, de cette épée de Damoclès qui était suspendue au-dessus de leurs têtes. Il avait ce besoin de toujours la toucher, la caresser. Mais il devait se contenter du regard. Ils ne profitaient même pas des éclipses dont ils avaient l'occasion parfois ; le risque était trop grand. Il fallait attendre le soir, pour qu'ils s'appartinssent enfin.

Ils savaient pertinemment qu'un jour, leur histoire éclaterait au grand jour, par lassitude de mentir, par une quelconque erreur... Les causes étaient infinies. Un moment ou un autre, leur supérieur découvrirait leur liaison, et les sépareraient. Il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative possible.

Mais cet ensemble qu'ils formaient, cette famille si disparate mais si complémentaire, ils ne pensaient pas pouvoir le cesser. Alors ils se taisaient, pour perpétuer cette ambiance d'équipe si symbiose.

C'était un vrai supplice pour Tony de l'avoir en face de lui. Il mourrait d'envie de la toucher, de l'embrasser, de lui dire tout ce qui lui traversait l'esprit. Mais il gardait le silence et se rattrapait quand il n'y avait plus de lumière et quand ils étaient enfin seuls.

Il redressa la tête lorsque des bruits de pas se rapprochant se firent entendre. Une tasse de café à la main, Gibbs jetait un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Relevant le buste, son regard bleu acier se fixa sur Tony.

« Dix-huit heures trente. Tu peux y aller Tony. Tu finiras ce dossier demain matin.

- D'accord. Merci patron.

- Bonne nuit DiNozzo. Tu as vraiment l'air d'en avoir besoin.

- Bonne soirée, patron. À demain vous deux. »

Tony se releva, replongeant dans son rituel de fin de journée, toujours ponctuel. Il prit son sac, fit quelques pas puis jeta un regard d'impatience à Ziva qui restait concentrée sur sa tâche en passant, prit l'ascenseur, descendit au sous-sol, fit signe au gardien, puis se posta près de sa voiture.

Sept minutes. Encore un court laps de temps et son attente prendrait fin. Encore une journée de passée. Un combat qui se terminerait dans sept minutes. Il consultait sa montre, en priant le temps d'aller plus vite. Puis une silhouette noire se rapprocha. Ses pas faisaient un boucan semblable à un tonnerre sur le béton du sol.

Elle accéléra brusquement. Courut vers lui, ses pieds claquant sèchement. Elle le heurta, produisant un son étouffé de corps qui s'interpellent.

Ziva se réfugia contre lui, collant sa bouche sur la peau tendue des clavicules de Tony. Elle agrippa sa veste. Il colla son corps mince au sien, lui enserra compulsivement la nuque, fourragea dans sa tignasse brune. Leur étreinte était à l'image de ce qu'il ressentait : passionnée, brûlante.

Enfin, il sentait son souffle contre son épiderme, il caressait la peau de la naissance de son dos, ses lèvres étaient proches des siennes. Son supplice prenait fin.

« Espèce d'imbécile, murmurait-elle. »

Il ne trouva pas le courage de lui répondre. Il savourait. Ça valait bien toutes les attentes, tous les combats.

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié cet OS ! La base est très traditionnelle, rien d'original, donc. Dites-moi si quelque chose ne va, syntaxe, fautes, personnages, cohérence... Toute critique est acceptée ! **

**Une petite review est acceptée, merci d'avance. ;)**


End file.
